fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 346
The Way of Devolution is the 346th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Fights break out all over Sun Village as Erza is confronted by Minerva and Natsu comes face to face with her Succubus Eye partner, both of the Fairy Tail Mages seemingly disadvantaged by the fact that they have been turned into children. Meanwhile, Lucy and Wendy accidentally lose Gray, but are found by the Sylph Labyrinth members, who want to steal Lucy's keys. After the three begin to attack the duo, Flare suddenly appears and joins Lucy, evening out the playing field. Summary Trying to test her magical capabilities in her child form, Erza attempts to use her Requip, but after strenuous effort only manages to summon a small sword, commenting that her Magic Power seems to have depleted, making her slower and weaker. As she struggles, she is approached from behind from Minerva, who teases her about her predicament. When Erza angrily asks her why she is there, Minerva openly admits to being on a beginners mission for her new guild, causing Erza (with some shock) to notice the guild mark on her stomach, the said mark being one of Dark Guild Succubus Eye. Admitting that she wants to be in the strongest of guilds, Minerva confirms her association, and when asked by Erza if she has completely abandoned all pride as a Mage declares that the conversation is boring her. When Erza asks if it is she who turned her into a child, Minerva passes the blame to her comrade, but continues to remark that she will be happy to still fight Erza despite her obvious disadvantage; due to the fact that they are no longer being judged under the rules of the Grand Magic Games, she has no need to hold back to just maiming her. Meanwhile, elsewhere within the Sun Village, Natsu struggles to come to terms with his new child form as well, and yells at the Succubus Eye Mage for fighting with Magic despite being a thief. Stating that he is not associated with Sylph Labyrinth, the dark Mage proceeds to attack Natsu with a series of punches, with Natsu barely being able to dodge as he struggles to move his new body. Becoming angry, Natsu begins to use his Magic, but is shocked when he can hardly produce any flame at all. Explaining, the Succubus Eye Mage states that his Magic not only makes a person younger, but regresses their abilities to make them weaker. Not fully believing the man, Natsu attempts another attack, but is harshly hit in return and sent flying back. Landing in great pain due to his reduced defense, Natsu realizes that he is severely disadvantaged, but suddenly begins to scream at something that appears behind his opponents back. As the Succubus Eye Mage turns to see what he is yelling about, Natsu makes a run for it, happy that even as a child he has the ability to pull such a prank. Seeing that he has been fooled, the Succubus Eye Mage angrily snarls at his own stupidity, pulling down his face mask to reveal pointed teeth and a furry mug as he claims that Natsu should not underestimate the abilities of a non-human. As both Natsu and Erza struggle, Lucy and Wendy are still attempting to reach the village, both realizing that they have also been separated from Gray in the mad rush to follow Natsu. As they hope for Carla and Happy to return -both Exceed went flying off to try and find their friends- Wendy points out that they aren't actually alone, as both Hiroshi and Rala have followed them, attempting to fool them by painting their faces as cats. Seeing that their "super disguises" have been compromised, Hiroshi and Rala change tactics and blatantly state that they are going to take Lucy's valuable keys. Trying to save the situation slightly, Wendy tries to apologize for breaking the bottle of Moon Drip and tells the two that they were only trying to help the giants. Hearing her mention the large men, Hiroshi states that such things to not concern them in the slightest, as they are only interested in treasures. Trying to emphasize his point, Hiroshi draws his sword and slashes through the legs of one of the frozen giants nearby, shocking Lucy and Wendy, who scream for him to stop. Not listening to them at all, Hiroshi continues to yell that they will do whatever they like, prompting Wendy to use her Sky Dragon's Roar to stop the two from continuing. As both Hiroshi and Rala are blown backwards, Lucy and Wendy move together, declaring that they will continue their attack if the two do not cease their harming of the villagers. Deciding themselves that they no longer have any need to keep the two Fairy Tail Mages alive, Hiroshi and Rala prepare themselves to fight, just as Drake fires his sniper from a nearby mountainside, reminding everyone of his presence and asking what the two plan to do in an uneven fight. As she tries to dodge his attacks, Wendy slips on the icy ground, falling and giving Drake the still target he needs to take aim. Firing directly at Wendy, both the Sky Dragon Slayer and Lucy are shocked when the bullet does not hit. Rather, Wendy has been shielded by Flare, the red-head having moved between the two to stop the bullet with her hair. As everyone stares at her in shock due to her sudden appearance, Flare states that the sides are now even, also revealing a new mark tattooed across her chest. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Doriate (concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell & Flare Corona vs. Hiroshi, Rala & Drake (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** *** |Za Naito}} * ** ** } * |Ēra}} * Spells used * * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Marksmanship *Swordsmanship *Flight Weapons used * |Chein Bureido}} * |Sutorongā}} * |Nanayon}} Navigation